narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hana Uchiha (Uchiha)
Hana Uchiha was a prodigy of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and the second child of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha, as well as the eldest daughter. She later became the Fifth Kōrikage of Hyougagakure. She was hailed as the strongest kunoichi of her time and only ever overshadowed by her older brother Itachi Uchiha. She later moved Hyougagakure a year before the Uchiha clan purge. Her eldest sister Sevin joined the Akatsuki with her brother and her second sister Naiya moved with her to Hyougagakure. She later married her brother's best friend, Satoru Senju. Hana Uchiha (うちは花, Uchiha Hana) is the second child and eldest daughter of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. She was born eight years before the nine tails attack and one year after Itachi Uchiha. Because Fugaku was the leader of the Uchiha Clan Hana is called "Princess" (姫, Hime). Fugaku doted on Hana when she was very young because she was his first daughter. Hana was separated from her parents and her Older Brother when she was fifteen, to be taken to the Land of Ice. Growing up with her older brother she quickly became aware of the importance of her clan and her village. Her early years were marked with violence as her and her brother both fought in the Third Shinobi World War. After she graduated from Konoha's Academy, Hana was teamed with Satoru Senju and Kabuto Yakushi under the leadership of Satoshi Sarutobi. When Hana beat Satoru during the team's tree climbing test, Hana teased him, prompting the older boy to criticise her Uchiha background. Despite this remark, Satoru had a certain interest in Hana from their first meeting, which only increased his rivalry with her older brother. Hana’s best friend, Sasaki Hyuga dreamed of someday becoming Hokage so that she could protect Konoha. On Sasaki’s seventh birthday, Hana poked her forehead and gave her, her father's crystal dagger in the hopes that it would help her achieve her dream. She died the next day, a casualty of the ongoing Third Shinobi World War, thus returning the dagger to Hana. During the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's Attack a year later, she and her older brother Itachi were responsible for looking after their infant siblings, Sevin, Naiya and Sasuke, and with her parents occupied, evacuated with her fellow young shinobi including Satoru Senju and Izumi Uchiha, to the south-east shelter. The Nine-Tails' attack had soured relations between Konoha's leadership and the Uchiha, the former believing the latter to be responsible. The Uchiha were relocated to a corner of the village, isolating them from the rest of the village and making it easier to monitor them. Eventually, the Uchiha's disdain for their unfair treatment lead them to plan a coup d'état. Hana, however, knew an Uchiha coup would lead to intervention from other villages and ultimately start another World War, something neither she, nor Itachi could support. Although their team under Satoshi's leadership had disbanded, Hana, Satoru, and Kabuto continued doing missions together. During one such fight in Kusagakure, Hana and Satoru were unable to rescue Kabuto from a burning forest clearing, ultimately leading to her suffering Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. With Kabuto's apparent death, Hana herself became convinced that achieving one's dreams was impossible and that to be Kōrikage was a curse rather than a privilege. Despite this she left for Hyougagakure, taking her younger sister Naiya as an apprentice. She gives her crystal dagger to Itachi before he leaves on an anbu mission, just prior to her departure. Personality As a child, Hana was insecure and often found herself over-relying on her older brother, looking to him in times of difficulty to save her from situations that make her uncomfortable. However she becomes a fully capable ninja of Konoha, who, like her peers, is comfortable with her opinions, dutiful in combat and on missions, and willing to put her life on the line for her friends and village. Hana is increasingly exposed to the realities of the world, difficulties for which she cannot rely upon Itachi to cope with. Hana is shown to be a kind, cheerful, and compassionate woman. As Sasuke's big sister, she encourages and supports him, often teasing him about his stoicism. Like Itachi, Hana has a very calm demeanor, however she is a lot more sociable than him and as a result was more confident when interacting with others. She preferred not to live at a distance like her brother did and so was not nearly as insightful as he was. As Kōrikage, Hana is committed to protecting Hyouga and its villagers, willing to give her life for her village and allies if necessary. She does this because Hyouga 's continued survival honours all those who gave their lives creating it and keeping it safe. Although her reasons are somewhat different, the outcome is nevertheless consistent with the Will of Fire. Hana is similarly optimistic about the next generation of Konoha's ninja, especially Naruto, convinced that the village's future will be in good hands because of them. She in fact becomes angry when others lack this same faith in Naruto and his peers, believing it is better to let them try and then fail than to assume their failure is inevitable and thus prevent them from trying. Hana was a competent and incredibly strong-willed kunoichi. She was able to resist leaking any information even when under her brother’s genjutsu. Appearance Hana has dark eyes and straight, knee-length dark hair that she usually keeps tied in a loose ponytail. The Strength of a Hundred Seal - taking the appearance of a violet diamond shape - is clearly visible on her forehead. Hana has large breasts and is in fact widely regarded as the most beautiful kunoichi in the world. Hana often wears a pink haori. Underneath she wears a white, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears high heeled boots reaching to her thighs. She has red nail polish on both her fingernails and toenails and uses a soft pink lipstick. She wears Fugaku’s crystal dagger for many years until she gives it to Itachi. Abilities Like other members of the Uchiha clan, Hana is an exceptionally talented shinobi. Her skills became well known following the Third Shinobi World War. Along with her brother, Hana's skills are popularly held as the reason for Konoha's victory during that war, and in the years following, became known as one of the world's strongest kunoichi. She would later go on to become Hyouga’s fifth Kōrikage.